Many Meetings
by Rhirhirhi
Summary: Takes place about 13 years before the main Bleach story line. What happens when Ichigo meets Uryū? what will they get up to and who will they meet?
1. Many Meetings

**Hi Everyone!**

**Basically this is a story about Ichigo and Uryu when they are little. What happens to them one day and who they meet. **

Many Meetings

Isshin Kurosaki sighed as he sat down on one of the many boxes that filled the lounge room. Moving into the house with attaching clinic had been a big job and there was still a long way to go before they were completely unpacked.

Since he had lost his shinigami powers nearly eight years ago it had been his dream to open his very own clinic and now that dream was becoming a reality with his beloved wife Masaki and young son Ichigo by his side. Isshin had been a master at healing kido's and while his ability to perform kido had been taken away with all his other powers, he still had a knack for fixing peoples injuries and he was all too happy to use this ability to help treat the various illnesses and injuries of the Karakuta Town residents. Sure there were times when he missed his Shinigami powers but he knew that they would one day return. For now though he was satisfied with his wife, little Ichigo and their new clinic.

"Isshin, can you come over here for a moment?" came Masaki's voice from the kitchen.

Isshin sprang up, bounding towards the kitchen. "Coming my little bucket of delight." He cried bouncing towards Masaki.

Masaki sighed "none of that now". She dodged Isshin at the last moment causing him to go crashing down into one of the many boxes, sending pots and pans flying.

"You really are such a cluts sometimes darling" Masaki giggled as Isshin removed a saucepan from his head. Isshin looked from Masaki to Ichigo sitting up in his highchair both laughing at him and as the toddlers laughter filled the room Isshin couldn't help but grin.

"Can you make sure Ichigo finishes his lunch? I've really got to go" Masaki said as she grabbed her handbag.

"Go? Where? You never said you were going anywhere?" Isshin stated.

"You're joking right?" Masaki rolled her eyes.

"ohhh…um…" Isshin could sense that he may have put his foot in it.

"I've got my farewell party at work today, as I've been telling you every day this week"

"Oh right… I knew that" said Isshin. Truth be told he had forgotten about Masaki's farewell party today. It would be the last day of her life as a secretary at Karakura bank. The following Monday Masaki would be joining Isshin and Ichigo at the clinic. It would be the start of their new life.

"uh ha" Masaki looked doubtful. "Anyways, I'd better be going now" she said giving her husband a quick kiss before hugging Ichigo "bye-bye honey, Mummy will be back this afternoon. See you boys later" she said as she turned to leave "have fun"

"see you later honey" said Isshin grabbing Ichigo's hand and waving it. "now son!" exclaimed Isshin turning to face the little boy "what shall we do today? Maybe we can go down to the park and go on those swings you like, or maybe we can go for a swim at the beach, or we could go sky diving – oh wait your probably too young for that. Not to worry we could always…" Ichigo giggled as his father continued to come up with ideas for the days activity, mimicking each activity as he went. "wait! I got it! Said Isshin "we could-"

_ring-ring, ring-ring_

"fone!" cried Ichigo.

Isshin looked across the sea of boxes at the phone at the other side of the room. "darn. Why does the phone have top be in such a hard place to get to?" he muttered as he stumbled through he masses of boxes. "kurosaki residence, Isshin speaking"

"Isshin! I'm so glad you picked up, you need to get here right away!" came a hurried voice.

"who is th- wait… is that you Uraharra? Why are you calling? It something wrong?"

"There's no time explain, just get here asap" the line went dead.

Isshin groaned. This was the first time he had spoken to Uraharra since his and Masaki's wedding four years ago. Something must have happened to make uraharra call and judging the way Uraharra had spoken to him it must have been something urgent. Isshin considered this for a moment. Maybe Aizen had finally made another move? It had been decades since Aizen had done anything major, but something told Isshin this wasn't the case. Well uraharra had wanted Isshin to come over right away and it was probably best to do just that. He briefly wondered how Uraharra had got a hold of his phone numberso quickly. They had only been given it that morning and had not yet given it out to anyone, oh well it was just like uraharra to things others didn't. The only problem now was what to do with Ichigo. He didn't really want to take him to Uraharra's. it wasn't that Isshin was afraid of Ichigo finding out about his past as a captain level shinigami. Ichigo was still obviously to young too understand any of that kind of stuff and if he did pick up on anything he was still too young to remember anything. Isshin just didn't really think it would be a good idea to have Ichigo at Uraharra's especially after that phone call. But what could he do? None of Masaki's family lived in the country so he couldn't leave Ichigo with them, the neighbors were out of the question as they hadn't even met yet. Isshin laughed as he thought of his own family, they weren't even in the world of the living. Heck he wasn't even sure if the Shiba Clan even knew about Ichigo, it had been years since he had last heard from them. He had no other choice. "Well son" he said hoisting the small boy from his highchair "looks like your coming with me"

* * *

**Ok thats it for now. I hope people enjoyed it. If you like it, have some comments about it or even didnt like it just leave a review telling me your thoughts.**

**There will be more soon.**

**There will be more sooner if there are more reviews.**

**See You All Next Time!**

**Rhi**


	2. Urahara's Shop

Urahara's Shop

**Hi people, Finally got around to getting this up!**

**This chapter is called Urahara's shop simply because I couldn't think of anything else. Before we start I would like to thank ****loveslavender****, ****charliechick****, ****Haddrell****, ****TsukiUchiha13**** who all took the time to write a small review. THANKYOU!!!**

* * *

The shop looked much the same as it had the last time Isshin had visited, a few weeks before his wedding. The only difference was – well Isshin was sure something was different; he just couldn't put his figure on it. Isshin wheeled Ichigo over to the ship but before they had made it to the entrance the front doors were thrown open.

"Ahhh! Isshin my friend, you've finally made it!" and before Isshin knew it he was being pulled into a tight hug by his friend and former collage.

"Urahara, what's the trouble? Is everything ok?"

"Of course everything's ok. Why would it not be?"

"Well when you rang it sounded like it was urgent. You said to get here right away."

"It was urgent, Tessai had already out the tea on, if you didn't get here right away it could have gone cold" Urahara said with a slight grin.

"Its true" said Tessai who had suddenly appeared behind Isshin. Isshin had forgotten about Tessai's uncanny ability of appearing in places suddenly and when you least expected it. It was slightly unnerving.

"So this must be little Ichigo," said Urahara turning his attention to the little boy. "You know, he reminds me a bit of Kaien, not that I ever saw him as a baby"

"Yeah, I know" Isshin said with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

"Well enough of this, come inside my friend" Urahara beckoned Isshin inside.

"Good morning Mr. Kurosaki its nice to see you again" said a young black haired girl.

"You remember Ururur and Jinta?" Urahara asked nodding at two children as he and Isshin entered the shop.

"Yes of course, you all came to my and Masaki's wedding"

"Looks like you've been quite busy since then" said Jinta eyeing off young Ichigo.

"Jinta! I don't want you being disrespectful to my customers, especially if they are old friends," said Urahara as Ururur shock her head.

"Not to worry, its only natural for a young man to be asking such questions" laughed Isshin as he ruffled Jinta's hair "Masaki and I have been _really_ busy since then. Did you know that we have now moved three times in the last three years? That's no easy task." Urahara smiled. Sometimes Isshin's stupidity could be a good thing.

"Anyways come take a seat, we have much to catch up on" Urahara directed Isshin towards the coffee table. "Tessai, can you put up some kind of kidō forcefeild for little Ichigo here?"

"Sure thing Boss. Bakudō 97 Sit yui ōu!" a circular barrier suddenly sprang up in the room, not far from the table. It was slightly purple in colour and despite its transparent appearance it was clear that it was both solid and sturdy.

"This is great!" said Isshin lowering Ichigo into the kidō playpen.

"Ururur and Jinta I would like you to keep an eye on him" said Urahara.

"What?! Why do I have to watch some baby? I'm a busy man. I have important stuff to do!" protested Jinta.

"But I thought you said you were just going to play with your cricket ball and bat all day" Ururur said quietly.

"That is important Ururur you idiot! How am I gonna improve if I'm forever having to baby-sit?"

"But Jinta, you've never had to baby-sit before."

"Shut up, that's beside the point. I'm busy today and I don't have time to look after a baby!"

"It sounds as though you want to disobey the Boss" came a deep voice. Jinta turned around to find Tessai standing directly behind him.

"Ahhh! When did you get there!?" Jinta exclaimed jumping away from Tessai. "Well, I suppose I could look after him for a little while" he said climbing into the kidō playpen, Ururur followed suit.

"Excellent" smiled Urahara as Isshin took a seat at the table. "So, how's it been? Any sign of your powers returning?"

"Nah, not yet, but~" Isshin was interrupted by the sound of the main door opening. In stepped a man who looked to be roughly in his mid twenties. He was a stern looking person, the type that only had time for what he deemed important. He wore a business mans suit with an expensive looking tie and shiny black shoes. His short black hair was immaculate as always. Although this man did not look the type to be at all associated with children he had with him a small boy with similar jet-black hair. The man looked around the shop taking in every minuet detail, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he did so.

"Well, isn't this a surprising turn of events?" said Urahara getting up to greet the newcomer. "Who'd have thought that on the same Isshin comes in for morning tea Ryūken Ishida would also happen to drop by."

"You never change do Urahara? Here you are making this out to be coincidence when you are the one who set this meting up."

"Why whatever do you mean?" Urahara asked innocently.

"you were the one who told me to come here at this exact time if I wanted to pick up my order"

"hmmm, really? I don't recall that. Is it really something I would do?"

"I would have thought the answer to that would be obvious" Ryūken said, straightening his glasses once more.

"What are you ordering from Urahara?" Isshin asked.

"Bandages." Ryūken replied simply "For the hospital. I get kidō-enhanced bandages from Urahara. Helps the patients recover faster."

"Ohhh! So that's why your hospital is the most popular in town! You use kidō bandages, that's cheating you know"

"Wait, what?!"

"Its an unfair advantage on the other hospitals who don't have kidō bandages. You just trying to make your hospital more popular!"

"This have nothing to do with popularity, we're talking about a hospital!"

"Maybe I should get some kidō bandages, you know, see if I can make my clinic the most popular one in Karakura Town… kind of like what your doing with your hospital"

"Kurosaki, its not a popularity contest!"

"Keep your head on, I was just fooling around"

"Well anyway, Tessai is getting the bandages together they will be ready in about an hour. Since your already here you may as well stay around for some tea." Urahara said.

"Fine, although next time you try planning a get together like this try to be a little more subtle about it, you know its fairly obvious you set all this up" Ryūken stated.

"I wouldn't have a clue what you're talking about Ryūken" Urahara grinned. "So this must be little Uryū chan" Urahara stated indicating towards the small child Ryūken had with him in a clear attempt to stear the conversation in another direction.

"kun actually"

"……oh yes, my mistake" said Urahara as Isshin laughed

"Anyways it's been a while" Isshin said getting up to greet Ryūken propelly

"and yet not long enough" Ryūken replied with a hint of a smile.

"ouch, I see your as harsh as ever" Isshin said as Ryūken lowered Uryū into the playpen. Isshin watched as the little boy walked over to Ichigo and started playing with the blocks Ururur and Jinta had brought out. "Cute kid" he commented "not as cute as my little Ichigo of course, but still cute." Ryūken rolled his eyes, Kurosaki was just the same as ever. "So how old is he?" Isshin continued.

"Two next Tuesday"

"Really!? Wow, time sure seems to go a lot faster here in the world of the living. I mean Ichigo's nearly two and a half already."

"for once I cant disagree with you"

There was a slight lull in the conversation at that point as the three old friends watched the two young boys. Ichigo snatched a block off Uryū who retaliated by wacking Ichigo over the head with another block making Ichigo cry. "Looks like they will be great friends" Urahara said as Isshin burst out laughing. Even Ryūken couldn't help but grin.

As Isshin finished laughing he felt something brush against his back. He looked around only find to himself facing a rather large set of legs. He slowly looked up to see the towering form of Tessai looming directly above him. "ahhh!" Isshin cried "when did you get there!?"

"Just now" Tessai replied in his deep voice. "I had to bring the tea out here" he said placing the tea on the table and making his way out of the room.

"you should stay for a cuppa Tessai" Urahara said pointing out the spare seat Tessai could have taken.

"it'd be nice Boss, but I have some stuff to do." Tessai turned leaving the room.

"that guy should learn to loosen up and relax a bit more" said Urahara sprawling out on his pillow.

"While others should learn to loosen up and relax a bit less" said Ryūken with a look of disaproval.

"so Ishida, why did you bring Uryū along? Not that I have a problem with it or anything – infact I think its great that he can meet Ichigo –, it just seems a little strange that you would take your son around with you when picking up orders." Isshin questioned.

"Well we don't really know any baby-sitters and his mother couldn't help for obvious reasons. My father was going to look after him but felt the presence of a few hollows just as I was about to leave and of course felt the need to go deal with them. There wasn't anyone else who could look after Uryū – particularly at such short notice – so I had to bring him along."

"oh, so your fathers still into all the Quincy stuff at his age? said Urahara in mild surprise.

"yes. Despite the fact I've told him numerous times to quit, he keeps at it."

"maybe he would consider retirement if it didn't mean the end of the Quincies" Isshin said quietly, watching Ryūken for his response.

"if your suggesting that I go back to becoming a Quincy, kurosaki, then I hope you don't get too disappointed. Its not gonna happen." Ryūken let out a deep sigh "not after _that_ happened. Anyways" he added as if he were trying to convince not only his friends, but also himself "There's no money in being a Quincy, I'm better off only helping those who are still alive – so that _I_ can make a living"

"yeah. You keep telling yourself that" said Isshin with a flash of annoyance. "Although if I were in your shoes – still had power I mean – I wouldn't waste it."

"its my decision. And for the record if a hollow were to attack someone in front of me I would help them. But in general I'm finished as a Quincy. They will end with my father."

"unless of course your son picks it up. Then it would only skip a generation" Urahara smiled.

"I don't think that would be-"

"speaking of which" interrupted Urahara "with fathers like you two, these two would have higher spiritual energy than the average person. Can they see anything yet?"

"well I'm quite sure Uryū can see the average plus, but I'm not too sure if he can see anything more than that"

"I would say the same for Ichigo"

"I would guess that as they grow so will their spiritual pressure" said Urahara "how much more remains to be seen. Anyways moving onto other things, I heard from Yoruichi the other day……"

* * *

Jinta looked out of the kidō playpen where he and Ururur were babysitting and groaned. This was _not_ how he had planned on spending his day. "this sucks, how long are we gonna have to stay in here?"

"for as long as their conversation goes for I guess" Ururur replied quietly

"Jeeze, how long can a couple old farts go on talking?" Jinta said making sure he would net be heard by the adults.

"apparently for a long time"

"this is ridiculous. Forget babysitting, I'm leaving" Jinta began searching for a way out of the playpen.

"I don't think Urahara would like this, the babies need to be looked after" Ururur said timidly.

"Urahara wont notice, we wont be gone long and they will be talking for hours. Also" Jinta added as an afterthought "these kids are old enough to look after themselves. Its time they learned to stand on their own two feet and be independent" Ururur looked from Ichigo who was chewing on two wooden blocks simultaneously to Uryū who had been 'standing on his own two feet' but had then randomly toppled over.

"I suppose your right"

"well then get off your butt and help me find a way out of here"

"Jinta there's no need to be so rude." Ururur said getting to her feet. "do you think this could help?" reaching into her pocket she brought out a small blue charm. "it deflects kidō, makes holes in kidō barriers and shields – that kind of thing. Do you think it will help?"

"of course it will dummy" Jinta said snatching the charm off her and walking over to the far edge of the barrier "why didn't you bring it out before?"

"I didn't think you wanted to get out this badly"

Jinta rolled his eyes and placed the charm in the centre of the barrier. Without a sound a small archway appeared inn the playpen. It was at first no bigger than a finger nail but quickly grew until it was large enough for Jinta and Ururur to crawl through.

"come on lets go!" Jinta pulled Ururur through the hole. The two quickly and quietly made towards the back exit, forgetting to reseal the kidō playpen in their haste.

* * *

**Hi people.**  
**thanks for reading the second chapter, I will try to update the next chapter asap, but I have uni so that could take a while (I have it on paper though so don't worry, it will eventually get uploaded)**

**There are a few things I want to pint out about this chapter.**

**Firstly I do realize that Tessai would not use a number 97 ****kidō for a simple playpen, I just thought it might sound funny. **

**Secondly I find it interesting that ****Uryū's ****mother has yet to be mentioned in the series, there would have to be a reason for that. I had ****Ryūken ****say that ****Uryū's ****mother couldn't look after him for obvious reasons… maybe one day Tite Kubo can tell us what that reason is…**

******Thirdly in Japanese 'chan' is what people say after addressing a girl and 'kun' is for a boy. Urahara first referred to Uryū as a chan meaning he had mistaken him for a girl which is why Ryūken corects urahara by saying "kun actually". (Hope that makes sence)**

**Well that's all I'll talk about for now. Though I'm sure I'm forgetting something. Oh well. I'm sure you can figure it out.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Rhi **

**P.S this took me several long hours to type out. It would be very appreciated if you could spend another 30 seconds of your time to let me know if you think I'm on the right track.**

**See you next time**


	3. Leaving

Leaving

**Once again I couldn't come up with a better chapter name. Oh well. Enjoy ;-)**

**Big thankyous to ****Captain Shinji****, ****ichigos future wife****, ****fyrinichi****, ****Haddrell**** and ****charliechick**** who all took a few moments of their busy lives to review and let me know my work has not been in vain. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Rhirhirhi = girl**

**Tite Kubo = boy **

**Therefore we can assume Rhirhirhi not = Tite Kubo**

* * *

"Oh yes Yoruichi. How is she? I haven't seen her in decades" Isshin asked setting down is cup of tea.

"Well I haven't actually seen her in twelve years, you know how she likes to travel. She has spent most of the time since our exile just traveling The World of the Living. She sends letters with photos every so often to keep in touch. In fact I got one just the other day."

"Where is she this time?" asked Ryūken.

"Egypt. She's been there before. She likes it there. Said something about liking that they know how to treat cats." He reached into his pocket bringing out a letter and photo. "She bought herself a timing camera so that she can take good photos of herself in front of famous landmarks and icons as you can see here" he said revealing a photo of an elegant black cat sitting in a hot desert with the Egyptian Sphinx behind it. In the background a couple could be seen pointing in the direction of the black cat, obviously wondering how and why this strange cat was taking a photo of itself in front of such an iconic landmark.

"Interesting shot" Ryūken remarked

"'Tis isn't it? Got more where that came from" Urahara said pulling a large cat shaped photo album out from under the table.

* * *

Ichigo watched as the strange man with the hat brought the album out from under the table. Hr groaned he was getting bored with being in this weird colorful playpen, especially since the older kids Jinta and Ururu had gone. He looked over at Uryū who obviously felt the same as Ichigo.

"Waa" Ichigo said to Uryū, pointing to the opening in the playpen. _Maybe we should go too_

"Waa" replied Uryū. _I agree, I'm getting bored and they're still talking. _The two made their way over to the hole, only having to bend their heads slightly as they walked through the archway. They silently made their way over to the front door, opening it slightly to squeeze through.

"Waa" said Uryū. _Whoa, that was easier than I thought, I thought our parents would have seen and stopped us_

"Waa" replied Ichigo. _I'm not surprised my dad didn't notice. he's a bit of an idiot sometimes. _The boys looked around at the front of Urahara's shop.

"Waa?" questioned Uryū. _Well now what?_

"Waa" _hmmmm, lets just start walking, maybe we will find something. _With that the boys headed out towards the street.\

* * *

**Hey thanks again for reading. I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, 415 words! That's my shortest chapter ever! But the next bit is a completely different part in the story so I felt it had to be its own chapter, meaning this would be short. The next chapter will be a little longer than this, I'm really happy with how it turned out even though it is also quite small. **

**Review and you will have my gratitude.**


	4. A Day in Karakura

A Day in Karakura

**Here I am again giving you another chapter, and less than 24 hours after the last one! (Because they are both quite short)**

**Thankyou to the five people who have so far reviewed the last chapter (****ichigos future wife****, ****fyrinichi****, ****charliechick****, ****Haddrell**** and ****Captain Shinji****) as I have said before I really appreciate the time you spend reviewing.**

**fyrinichi**** mentioned that they cant imagine baby bubble being translated into such long sentences, I did this on purpose. In this story "waa" could mean anything from a simple 'yes' to something much longer than that that I can't come up with right now.**

**Haddrell**** said they would have liked to see more of Yoruichi's photo's… well who's to say there won't be…**

**Anyways on to chapter four…**

* * *

It was a busy day in Karakura Town, the residents went about their business just as they would on any other day. Janet, the new employee of the bakery in down town Karakura had just sold the first double cream double choc crispy cream bun of the day to Mr. James Coonwell the CEO of the Karakura Town bank, who despite his previous medical conditions could not resist this tempting bun for an early lunch. Mr. Coonwell thanked Janet and left the store, the bun in a paper bag held like a precious jewel in his sausage-like hands.

He was just rounding the corner when he was nearly flattened by fourteen Jake – or Jay as he was to his friends – riding his skateboard at top speed through the busy street. "Bloody kid!" he yelled as Jay continued on his way down the street, making many people jump out of his way "Why aren't you at school?!"  
Jay heard this but the idea of him stopping and explaining himself to some fat old fart was laughable. _How was it any of his business that I'd decided not to go to school? _Jay thought angrily. With an abusive father and a mother who had long since abandoned him how could he even think of something as mundane as school? Jay was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he did not notice the orange cat that had walked into his path until it was almost to late. "shit" he said curving at the last moment to miss the cat. There was a small bump followed by a loud hiss. _Must have got its tail_ Jay thought _oh well, it's not my problem. You have to look after yourself in this world, and that's no different for cats_. Jay barley slowed as he continued down the road.

The orange cat ran to the near by bush and after checking that the area was safe inspected its tail for any damage that idiot might have done. "Mr. Whiskers! Mr. Whiskers! Are you ok?" Mr. Whiskers looked up to see the four-year-old child of his owners running towards him.

"Meoow" he stretched, walking towards the girl, maybe she could help his tail?

"You poor thing!" the girl said picking Mr. Whiskers up around the belly. "If I ever find that guy he's gonna wish he'd never been born!" she exclaimed.

"Is everything ok honey?" came a voice from behind the girl. She looked behind her to see her grandma and two year old brother walking towards her.

"Some kid ran over Mr. Whiskers tail!" she said jumping from one foot to the other while holding the cat above her head.

"Kitty kay?" asked her little brother while holding his grandma's hand.

"He will be once I catch that bastard and~"

"Mizuho!" her Granny said in shock "I don't know where you heard that word from and I don't want to here it again. Its not something a young lady should say. Now lets bring Mr. Whiskers inside. Come on Keigo" she said scooping up the little boy. As Mizuho grabbed onto her Grannies hand a funny tearing sound could be heard and about fifty meters above them a black line appeared. This line seemed to be ripped open by some unknown force making a large black hole in the sky. What was even stranger than this was that not little Keigo or Mizuho nor their Granny or Mr. Whiskers, not Jay who was now riding through the park or Mr. Coonwell sitting down at his desk to enjoy his high fatty lunch nor Janet who was organizing to meet up with the hot young guy who had just walked into the shop, not any of Karakura's many other residents noticed this hole in the sky and none of them noticed as two figures clothed in white emerged from this hole.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Bit of a cliffhanger? Maybe you can guess who they are. Also you probably noticed Keigo and his older sister Mizuho. its ok if you didn't recognize any of the other characters – actually I wouldn't expect you to since I made them up.**

**Anyways this chapter was a bit of an experiment for me (haven't done one like it before) so please let me know how it went.**

**Will update ASAP, but have some UNI stuff coming up so it could be a little while. (I do have it written down in my note book - working on chapter 9 now - so dont worry it will be up soon enough, I just have to find time to type it up)**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Rhi**


	5. The Arrivals

The Arrivals

**Yay! Finally found some time to post again. Thank you to ****JadeKurosaki, ****Haddrell****, ****charliechick****, ****Outcast-Loser**** and ****Captain Shinji**** who all took time out of their busy lives to review. As always it is much appreciated.**

* * *

A tall woman exited the hole in the sky that she and people like her knew to be called a garganta. Her tightly fitting uniform complimented her figure nicely. With one hand resting on her zanpakutou and the other hand keeping her long green hair from being blown in her face she looked down at the city and its many inhabitants. This was the third time she had been to the World of the Living since she had become an Espada and the first time she had been to Japan. She looked at the city in wonder. Although she would never admit it she thought there was something interesting about the humans – she somehow found them intriguing.

"It stinks" came a voice from behind her. "It always stinks, I cant understand what you like about it here Nel." Neliel Tu Oderschvank looked back towards the garganta at the man following her. At over two meters tall he stood taller than most of the other people Nel knew. He was also very lanky, having never filled out. That, combined with his overly large teeth gave him quite a gorkey appearance. Despite this appearance it was important not to underestimate his strength – doing so could be fatal. But Neliel knew she had nothing to worry about. She surpassed him by far in rank, strength and of course intelligence.

"I don't _like_ the World of the Living Nnoitra, but I don't think it 'stinks', the airs just a little thin that's all" she said taking a few steps into the open air, her feet supported by some unknown force allowing her to walk in the air.

"It still stinks, I don't know how the humans stand it," Nnoitra said following Neliel across the open space of air. "God I hate It." he added in obvious disgust.

"Stop your winging, no one made you come"

"Someone had to come and make sure you don't stuff anything up."  
"I can assure you, Nnoitora that I am more than capable of coming here without you. And you should show more respect to your superiors."

"Bitch" he muttered under his breath "some day I'll ~"

"You'll what? Challenge me to yet another ridiculous fight only to lose again? Don't be so foolish. Come on, we need to get going. The last thing we want is to be detected by some shinigami. There not suppose to no about us."

"Well I hope one finds us, means we get to kill it"

"Come on, its this was." Neliel said pointing west as she used sonido disappearing from sight.

"Stupid cow! Why does she have to be in charge?" Nnoitora spat before also using sonido to travel to their destination. Nnoitra covered the 5km that separated him from his destination in a matter of seconds appearing alongside Neliel. They had turned up in front of a small, old looking shop with a rather large concrete yard in front of it.

"This is it," Neliel said looking at the small shop. Did you remember to wear that necklace Lord Aizen gave you for the mission to seal your spiritual pressure?"

"Yes of course I did, I'm not stupid. And are you sure this shitty little hovel is the place?"

"This place matches Lord Aizen's descriptions perfectly. Not only that, but there are several people in there with quite high levels of spiritual pressure. This is the place for sure."

"Well lets move then" Nnoitra said stepping towards the little shop.

"Hold it!" Neliel grabbed Nnoitra by his sleeve. "Lord Aizen said to search the building for clues as to where the Hōgyoku might be~"

"And that's what I'm doing" Nnoitra took another step towards the shop.

"He also said to avoid being noticed by its creator Urahara Kisuke at all costs. One of those people with high spiritual pressure in there is sure to be him. Now correct me if I'm wrong but I get the feeling that this Urahara may notice something if two Vasto Lorde level espada waltz into his candy store and start searching around in his cupboards and boxes. These necklaces may hide our spiritual pressure, but they don't exactly make us invisible."

Nnoitra continued on his way, "who says I have to do what Aizen says anyway? It's not like he's ever in Hueco Mundo, he's still off playing taicho with Gin and Tousen to those stupid shinigami."

"If you do this you will reveal our existence to Urahara and possibly to some taicho level shinigami, revealing the existence of the espada… I wonder how Lord Aizen would react to that?" Neliel pondered.

Nnoitra stopped dead in his tracks. "I can't even believe how much I _despise _you" he said as he turned around. "What? Why are you staring at me funny?"

"Waa" came a small voice. Nnoitra looked down and to his surprise found two little boys at his feet.

"What the hell? Where did these human brats come from?"

"From Urahara's shop, I saw them come out the front door"

"Why didn't you say a pair of brats were coming this way?"

"Ummmm… probably 'cause they were coming towards us in plain sight. Really how did you not see them? You were walking straight towards each other until you turned around just now" laughed Neliel.

"Ah shut up, I was preoccupied with~"

"Look funny" came the same little voice. Nnoitra looked down to see the kid with black hair pointing up at him.

"Well that's a surprise" said Neliel "I could tell these two had enough spiritual pressure to maybe see a plus or something, but who'd have thought this one would be able to see us."

"'Look funny?'" Nnoitra repeated "was he~"

"Yep he was making fun of your appearance. Hahaha, I like this kid."

"The little asshole" Nnoitra spat "maybe this will teach them some manners" he said raising his foot to kick the two boys. In a heartbeat Neliel covered the four meters separating herself from and Nnoitra, grabbed the boys and had returned to her previous position. With the boys gone Nnoitra's foot instead made contact with the ground, making a small crater in the concrete.

"Ahh, Nel, your too soft, why'd ya move them?"

"You would have killed them with that hit!"

"So? Their only human"

"Their babies," Neliel explained simply "you can't hurt babies, especially ones that can see us like these two."

"Ichigo fly!" said the orange haired boy,

"Oh well, guess only this one can see" said Neliel lifting Uryū a little higher.

"I don't care whether they can see us or not. And I don't care that they're only babies. Their still human so we should kill them."

Neliel set the boys down on what she thought was a bench next to her "I cant believe you still have that 'its human so I must kill it attitude. Its such a Gillian and pre-memos attitude." She said looking at Nnoitra, not really paying attention to where she had just out the boys.

"At least I'm not some kind of human lover" he sneered.

'I don't love humans. I'm simply against unnecessary killing… I told you that just last week when you massacred that tribe of hollows"

"Well I still don't like it that this brat can see us and that's good enough reason to kill them both."

"I can't let you do that Nnoitra. Our orders included not drawing attention to ourselves. Killing these kids will do just that."

"Is that really what you think or do you just want to save a couple of kids? Either way I don't care, move outta my way and let me get them." He said moving towards Neliel.

"Nnoitra, I really didn't want t have to do this" Neliel said in a disapproving tone "but I order you to forget these kids, shut up and wait until we can look for clues to the Hōgyoku's whereabouts undetected."

"What the hell? You cant tell me what to do you little bitch!"

"Lord Aizen put me in control of this mission, that means I make all calls. Did you really think that if you came along that would change? What a childish idea." Neliel laughed. Nnoitra snarled but said nothing "Anyways," she added "have you forgotten that higher level espada have authority over espada of lower levels. I'm three, you eight. I have authority over you." She finished perhaps a little smugly.

"That would change if I were to beat you" Nnoitra said withdrawing his zanpakutou.

"Has nothing I said got through that thick skull of yours? This is the third time in ten minutes I've told you we have to avoid detection at all costs and yet you keep finding new ways of revealing our existence to the world!" Neliel said irritated.

"Well its your fault" said Nnoitra grudgingly re-sheathing his zanpakutou.

"What? You have got to be joking"

"Nope I reckon if Aizen chose someone else to carry out his orders, things would go a lot more smoothly."

"Oh and I wonder who that person could be?" Neliel asked sarcastically.

"Well I would be best naturally, but any male would do a better job than you"

"You sexist pig" Neliel said angrily "the very idea that you could do better than me is a joke, and you should also remember ~"

Ichigo and Uri watched on, forgotten as Neliel and Nnoitra continued to argue.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, finally got a longer chapter up again. I hope you liked it, If you did (or even if you didn't) leave a review and let me know (for eg you could let me know if I did the characters in character).**

**Think that's all for now, will put up the next chapter as soon as time allows me to. (I am writing the story in my note book. So far u have typed out 15 of those pages and so far there are 35 in total (still havnt finished it) so when I finally get the whole story up it will probably be a long one. Review will keep me motivated to keep typing though.**

**See you all in a little while**

**: Rhi**


	6. Flipside

Flipside

**Its here!**

**I know its late. I've had Uni exams latley and then I just needed a break from all things even slightly academic like writing – I'm sure you underdstand. **

**Anyways I'm on Uni break for a few weeks now so hopefully I will get up a few new chapters. **

**As always I would like to start by thanking the following people who reviewed my last chapter.**

Outcast-Loser, Haddrell, Captain Shinji, ichigos future wife and charliechick

**Thankyou. You guys really motivate me.**

**Now on with the chapter…**

* * *

Uryū watched as the two very strange adults continued to argue. He had first noticed the adults when he and Ichigo had started walking over to the street. He had looked towards the street, there was no one. He looked behind him to check if Ichigo was there, then looked back and there they were. Uryū could not figure out how they had got there so fast. Not only were they fast, they were also the strangest looking people Uryū had seen in his short life. The woman had long green hair, a hair colour Uryū had not thought possible and although all adults looked tall to Uryū he was sure that the man standing before him was far taller than any adult he had so far met.

"Waa" he said, pointing at the odd pair. _So, what do you think of those two?_

"Waa?" asked Ichigo impatiently. _What two?_

"Waa" _The two standing over there offcourse. _Ichigo looked in the direction Uryū was pointing.

"Waa" _There's no one there._

"Waa" said Uryū. _Can't you see them? Come I'll show you._ Uryū began to walk towards the strange adults, who had started to walk their way. As they neared it seemed Nnoitra and Neliel were arguing about something.

"Waa?" questioned Ichigo _Are you sure someone's here? I can see anyone. _

"Waa" _Yeah, I am, come I'll show you._ The two walked up to Neliel and Nnoitra. "Waa" Uryū continued, looking up at Nnoitra. _This guy looks weird_.

"Waa" asked Ichigo. _I can't see him, how does he look Weird?_

"Waa" _Well for one thing he's _really_ tall, I mean much taller than a normal adult. He also has huge teeth and an eye patch._

"Waa" _You should tell him he looks funny._

"Waa" _Yeah, _Uryū agreed,_ sometimes people don't know that they look strange. If so someone else needs to tell them or they might never know. _Uryū raised his hand pointing up at Nnoitra "look funny!" he said. Nnoitra looked down at Uryū, at first in shock, then annoyance. "Waa" observed Uryū. _He looks kinda angry._

"Waa" observed Ichigo. _Maybe you shouldn't have told him he looks funny…"_

"_You're the one who suggested it!" _Uryū watched as Nnoitra lifted his leg for some reason. At the same time he was amazed to see Neliel disappear from the place she was standing, however before he had time to contemplate where she had gone, he found both himself and Ichigo in her arms and if that wasn't enough they were now several meters away from where they had been standing, all of this happening faster than Uryū could blink.

"Waa!" exclaimed Ichigo. _What the heck was that! How are we over here now?_

"Waa"_ I think this lady brought us here"_. They both looked at the where they had been not a moment ago; there was a small crater in the ground. "Waa" Uryū added. _Good thing too. I hate to think what would have happened if she hadn't moved us._

"Waa" said Ichigo. _It really feels like I'm flying since this person's invisible, its really fun. _"Ichigo flying!" he laughed. Uryū looked up at Neliel and Nnoitra who continued to argue.

"Waa?" asked Ichigo. _What are they doing?_

"Waa" _Think they're having a fight_

"Waa" _What are they saying?_

"Waa" _I'm not really sure,_ answered Uryū as Neliel put the boys on the back of a Ute. "Waa?" questioned Uryū._ Why did she put us on a Ute?_

"Waa?" _Maybe she didn't realise it was a Ute_

"Waa." _Maybe. _Uryū continued to watch Neliel and Nnoitra. _I really don't like that tall guy, doesn't seem very nice. _Uryū watched as their argument began to get louder.

"Waa?" asked Ichigo. _Are they still fighting? I think I might be able to hear them._

Uryū was just about to answer when the engine of the Ute started up pulling into the heavy Karakura Town traffic.

"Waa" _Great, just great, _Uryū complained as he watched Neliel, Nnoitra and Urahara's shop disappear from view. _What are we suppose to do now? _

"Waa" grinned Ichigo._ I think its great. We set out from that shop to find something fun – to go on an adventure. I never thought we'd get this far._

"Waa!" Uryū said a little annoyed. _This has gotten too far now. Use your brain for once Ichigo. How are we gonna find our way back?_

"Waa" Ichigo said calmly. _Don't worry; we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But for now there's no way of getting off this thing soooo…_he sat down on one of the sides of the Ute. _Lighten up and enjoy the moment._

Uryū sighed "Waa" _I suppose your right. _He sat down next to Ichigo. _So, _he said after a moment,_ you thought you could hear them arguing? _

"Waa" replied Ichigo._ Yeah, at first I couldn't hear them at all, after a while though I could hear voices…its strange though. Usually I'm the one who can see invisible people. _

"Waa?" _Oh?_

"Waa" _Yeah, I've met some people – like at day care and down at the shops that only I can see. They all seem to have~"_

"Waa" _a chain coming from their chests?_

"Waa!" _Yeah! Wait can you see them too?_

"Waa" _I have always been able to. I think my dad and grandad can see too. I wonder why they are like that?_

"Waa" Ichigo replied. _Wouldn't have a clue… _He looked over to the solitary box in the far corner of the Ute. _While we're here we may as well have a look in the box._

"Waa" said Uryū. _Ok, but its probably locked. _He followed Ichigo to the large box where the two tried to force the lid open, which to their surprise sprang open with ease.

"Waa!" said Ichigo in awe. _No way! _He climbed into the box.

Uryū stood looking at the box in wonder "Waa" he said. _This is amazing, how can it even be possible? _It was the greatest discovery the boys had made in their short lives.

* * *

"Well that was certainly interesting" Ryūken said as Urahara showed them yet another one of Yoruichi's travel photos. Some were of her in her cat form while others were taken while she was human. Ryūken turned the next page in the photo album revealing two photo's of Yoruichi in her cat form. One was taken in front of the Great Wall of China while the other depicted the feline Yoruichi striking a pose in front of the Eiffel Tower in France. In both photos a pair of tourists could be seen staring at the cat photographing itself.

"Yoruichi sent me these next two photos while travelling New Zealand and Australia" Urahara said as he turned the next page, once again revealing a cat Yoruichi. One photo showed Yoruichi walking through the Glaziers of New Zealand while the other one showed her snorkelling at the Great Barrier Reef in Australia. Again people could be seen in the background pointing and staring at the odd snorkelling cat.

"She doesn't mind being in her cat form dose she?" commented Isshin, grinning at the last photo.

"She's in her human form in the next few photos," Urahara said, taking a sip of tea.

"Yoruichi doesn't mind attention does she?"

"Just wait Ryūken, you haven't seen anything yet." Urahara smiled as he turned the next page. "This one" he continued "was taken last year when Yoruichi was travelling through Canada and North America at the Niagara Falls. The photo was of a human Yoruichi, a very newly transformed human Yoruichi standing at a scenic point with the falls behind her. Mist conveniently covered certain parts of her body as she posed for the photo. Multitudes of tourists could be seen surrounding her, some pointing and laughing, some covering the eyes of the young while others were taking photos themselves.

"What the hell was she thinking!" Ryūken exclaimed as Isshin roared with laughter.

"Well according to her; she forgot she was still in her gigia when she last transformed into a cat, meaning she would still be in it when she transformed back to her original form." Urahara said simply.

"Then why did she take a photo of it? And more importantly why did you put it in your album?"

"Ryūken, you need to learn to relax you know – not take things too seriously."

"How can you say that Isshin? From where I stand you don't take things seriously enough. In fact ~" as The men continued looking through the album, chatting about the various photos and enjoying their tea none of them looked over at the play pen. They didn't think of looking over to check if the boys were all right, or even if they were still there. They were in a kidō playpen; it wasn't like they could get out or anything. And even if they did, it wasn't like they could get very far… could they?

* * *

**Finished another chapter. YaY!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next chapter will also be good – lots of new characters in it.**

**I'm not gonna beg for reviews, but they do motivate me to get things done faster… so its up to you.**

**See you Later**

**Rhi ;-)**


	7. The Decadal Picnic

The Decadal Picnic

**Back again!**

**Thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers:**

**Outcast-Loser, charliechick, Haddrell, Captain Shinji, maru-ruu.**

**As well as White wolf of the blue moon who I just noticed has reviewed chapter 1 today**

**If not for you guy, I would assume everyone hated my work and I would no longer continue my story.**

* * *

"I want you to put that box over there. The salad is here? Good, put it on that table. No! not that table, the one next to the tree. Captain! I already told you that the sake is not for now. Oh yes, I can sign that. Good the meats here, not much left no~ Captain put that sake down and leave it alone!" a young woman stood watching the busy scene unfold around her. Many supplies were still arriving and she had taken it upon herself to make sure everything went smoothly. Ise Nanao smiled to herself. She was quite sure that out of all the people in the Gotei 13 she was the best candidate to oversee the decadal shinigami human world picnic, which was this time located in a large park in Japan's Karakura Town. Nanao scanned her checklist. Nearly everything needed for the picnic had arrived with only one more thing on its way. _Good. _Nanao thought, everything so far was going to plan.

"Good Morning Nanao Chan"

"Oh hello Captain Ukitake" Nanao said looking up from her note pad. Jyushiro Ukitake sure did look different from how he usually dresses in Soul Society. He wore carkey green shorts, a creamy tee shirt and thongs** ~ he like most of the shinigami at the picnic believed that since they were in the World of the Living and were wearing gigia's they should dress as humans do, it was part of the experience.

"I was just wondering if my order has come in yet?" He said looking hopefully at Nana's clipboard.

"No, it should be here soon though."  
"That's good. People have been asking if it's arrived all morning. Lieutenant Yachiru has asked me five times in the last half hour. Oh look here she comes now." They looked over as the young girl ran between various groups of shinigami, getting in many peoples way as she made her way towards Nanao and Ukitake.

"Are you sure its a good idea to let her anywhere near the package?"

"Maybe not, but you know Yachiru. When it comes to lollies there will be no stopping her."

"Well then why did you order such a big crate?"

"What a silly question, we needed a big crate so there would be enough for me" said Yachiru popping up at Nanao's elbow.

"I hope you remember that the lollies are not just for you Yachir~ Ahh no! Hey what are you guys doing?" Nanao yelled at a pair of shinigami unpacking a box. "I told you to put those things on the table so that the are ordered chips, soft drink, meats not soft drinks, meats, chips! Honestly do you even listen! Excuse me Ukitake Taicho, Yachiru Chan; I have to sort this out" she said before hurrying over to the pair.

"Wow" Ukitake said as he and Yachiru watched Nanao telling off the two shinigami. "She sure likes things going according to plan, doesn't she?"

"No kidding, anyways" Yachiru looked up at Ukitake "when will the lollies get here?"

"Should be soon. Nanao said that they were the last thing that still has to come in. oh, that it now." The two watched as a Ute containing a single crate drove through the park and pulled up two meters in front of them.

"Yay! It's here! It's here!" squealed Yachiru, leaping onto the Ute, hoisting the crate twice her size above her head and lumping back to Ukitake.

"You know, you should be careful when you're in your gigia." Ukitake smiled. "What would a human say if they saw you jumping that far and lifting that kind of weight as if it were nothing?"

"They would just think I'm cool, and that type of weight is nothing. Now to more important things." Ukitake shook his head as Yachiru began prying open the crate. The box sprang open a lot easier than expected. "wwwhat is this?" Yachiru stammered, her face turning an off shade of white.

"What's wrong?" asked Ukitake taking a look in the box. "Ohh," their in the box where two human boys about two years of age. "Well that's a surprise" Ukitake laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter, look what they've done!" Yachiru indicated at the many empty lollie wrappers surrounding the boys, it seemed at least half the many lollies were gone.

"Darn, Hitsugaya kun will be disappointed" sighed Ukitake.

"Never mind him, how are we gonna get these replaced when the picnic's already begun?"

"Ukitake Taicho, Yachiru Chan, I hope you have an explanation for causing all this commotion" called Nanao making her way through the growing crowd. She stopped when she saw the two little boys. "Oh" she said in surprise.

"They were in the crate" Ukitake told Nanao.

"And they've eaten most of the lollies" Yachiru added.

Nanao bent down, taking a closer look at the babies. "Waa" they said simultaneously.

"Hmmmm…" Nanao scanned her clipboard as she stood up. "Alright" she said addressing the large group of shinigami as a whole "who ordered the babies?"

"Nanao Chan, think this through. Why would anyone here order human babies? There has obviously been some kind of mistake. Lets talk to the truck driver. Maybe he might have some idea of where they come from." Ukitake said calmly.

"Yeah let's talk to him" Nanao headed towards the front of the Ute.

"He's not there" Yachiru said peering into the driver's seat. She looked round the park. It was packed, hundreds of shinigami had made the effort to be here today making the senite virtually disserted and rather vulnerable to anyone who may have wanted to do it any damage. But that was of no concern for Yachiru, her main concern was finding that bus driver and with so many people here in the park it was easier said than done. "wonder where he went?"

"Well we can't have these babies wondering around here" Nanao said. "lets find that driver and see what he has to say. Ukitake Taicho you go that way, I'll go over here."

"What should I do ?" Yachiru asked looking up at Nanao.

"Look after these two" Nanao said indicating at Ichigo and Uryū who were now rolling around on the grass.

"Ahh! Why do I have to?"

"Someone has to" Nanao replied. "OK Uitake Taicho" she said turning to face the captain. "Let me know if you find the driver" with that she turned her back on Ukitake and Yachiru and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well I should probably have a look around too." Ukitake looked down at Yachiru. "I'm sure you'll have fun keep an eye one these two." He said as he two was lost in the crowd.

"Why did they make me do it?" Yachiru asked no one in particular. "Well what now?" she asked the boys.

"Waa" they replied in unison.

"Hmmm… well how 'bout we just have a bit of a walk 'round." _Maybe I can find someone to dump them with._ Yachiru thought as she and the boys walked further into the picnic grounds.

"Hey Shortie, what you up?" Yachiru looked up at the man standing behind her.

"Hey Baldy," said Yachiru looking up at the man who's head reflected the shine form the midday sun.

"I told you not to call me that!" "Maybe if you called her Lieutenant Yachiru instead of 'Shortie' she would call you Ikkaku instead?" said a feminine looking man who had come over with Ikkaku.

"Yeah Feathers has the right idea. If you called me Lieutenant Yachiru like your suppose to I might not call you 'Baldy'."

"But you just contradicted yourself!" Ikkaku said incredulously. "Yumichika just called you Lieutenant Yachiru, but you still him feathers! Honestly" he said looking at Yumichika, pretending as though Yachiru wasn't there "no matter what we say or do this brat will always call us those annoying nicknames. So I may as well continue calling her shor~" Ikkaku stopped mid sentence as he noticed his lieutenant crouching down low as if ready to pounce. Ikkaku knew what was happening, but before he was able to dodge the lieutenant had firmly latched her mouth onto his head. "AHHHH! Crap! Get this midget off my head!" he cried as Yachiru bit harder onto his head. Ichigo and Uryu laughed as they watched the bald man flail around in vain trying to get the pink haired girl off.

"So what did he do this time?" came a new voice from behind the boys. Looking up they saw a tall man with extreme red hair and tattoos.

"Oh, hey Renji, thought you might come over soon." Yumichika greeted his friend. "you know Ikkaku, you'd think he'd know by now that when you annoy Yachiru you suffer the consequences."

"He just can't help himself" Renji agreed "he always has to make some comment about her, just to tick her off." They continued to watch Ikkaku suffering a little longer.

"So anyway" Renji added turning to Yumichika. "What's with the babies?"

"Don't know. Yachiru had them with her. Hey Yachiru! Why the heck do you have a couple of babies with you!"

Yachiru detatched herself from Ikkaku's head and sprang over to where Renji, Yumichika, Ichigo and uryu were standing. "These two?" she asked indicating at the two younger boys.

"Yes of course these two! Do you see any other babies here?" Ikkaku stated as he rejoined the group rubbing his head which now seemed shinier than before and had a number of extra dents in it.

"They came with the lollies" she said simply.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I say. They were inside the crate of lollies when it arrived. Ukitake Taicho and Nanao are looking for the driver and I was asked to look after these two. That is now gonna be your job."

There was a long pause before the three started taking at once.

"there's no way I'm gonna look after a couple of brats."

"But I don't know anything 'bout kids"

"I just had my hair done. They could ruin it."

"Look guys!" Yachiru called over the top of the three men. "Your gonna enjoy it. Looking after these two will be a character building experience."

"Then why don't you do it?" Ikkaku muttered under his breath.

Yachiru flashed him a warning look as she continued "Well your all in the eleventh division so consider this an official job."

"What? But this is picnic day, we don't work on picnic day" Renji wigned.

"I agree, it is a truly unpleasant idea" added Yumichika.

"Oh well, you better get used to it, I have other stuff to do."

"Do you at least know their names?" asked Renji.

"Yeah, of course. This one" she pointed at Uryū "is pencil kid and this one is berry kid" she pointed at Ichigo.

"Are you sure those are their names?"

"Well they're the ones I came up with"

"Thought so. They sound stupid enough. Ahh! No not again!" this time Ikkaku was quick enough to avoid Yachiru as she lept at him.

"So Yachiru" Yumichika asked quickly to distract the lieutenant. "do they know our names?"

"I don't know, lets ask them" Yachiru squatted next to the boys. "Hey do you two know what these guys names are?"

"Waa?" Ichigo questioned Uryū. _What do you reckon? Think we should answer?_

"Waa" said Uryū. _Yeah, older people always like it when we talk to them. _

Ichigo pointed at Renji "Girl" he stated.

Uryū pointed at Yumichika "Girl" he said.

They both pointed at Ikkaku "Bald" they said in unison, both proud tha they had managed to say some older people words.

Yachiru burst out laughing "wow, I love these guys!"

"How could they call me 'girl'? I'd understand if they only called Yumichika 'girl', but why me!"

"Probably because of the way you wear your hair." Yamichika answered calmly.

"Bald?" growled Ikkaku. "Nobody calls me bald"

"Ikkaku, their just brats. You and Renji should try not to let the insults of babies upset you."

"But they called me bald" Ikkaku grumbled.

"Well you guys look like your all set now," said Yachiru "I'll be off." She sprang away into the distance.

"Ahhh!" cried Ikkaku "I cant believe that brat left us with these brats."

Renji looked down at uryu and Ichigo "Well now what?"

"I think we should just leave them here."

"Your just saying that 'cause they called you 'bald'"

"Am not… and even if that was the reason so what? I don't know what to do with them, and I don't see you coming up with any ideas Yumichika."

"Who says I don't have any ideas?" Yumichika said with a slight smile.

"Well don't keep it to yourself" Renji said shaking Ichigo off his leg.

"Their kids right?"

"I'd prefer to think of them as brats, but go on."

"I think they'd like some kind of ride." Yumickika stated.

"Oh, 'cause this place is just packed with rides" Renji said sarcastically.

"You and Ikkaku can provide the ride. A piggyback ride."

"Your joking right?" said Renji as the boys said a cheerful "Waa"

"Am I the type to joke about such things? Anyways I think they like the idea"

Ikkaku scoffed "are you bloody insane? Theres no way in hell I'm gonna have one of those _things _on my back."

* * *

I cant believe you talked me into this ." said a very disgruntled Ikkaku only a few minutes later.

"I didn't talk you into anything" Yumichika responded as he plonked Ichigo on his back "you gave in when you saw that you made these little guys cry."

"Ahh, shut up."

"So now what?" Renji, who was piggybacking Uryū asked.

"Run around. Give them a ride" Yumichika suggested. "How 'bout the two of you race to that tree and back" he pointed at a tree roughly 100 meters away. Yumichika's statement was met with groans from his friends. "If you do this" he added "you probably wont have to do anything else for these kids."

"You ready Renji? don't want you blaming your loss on the fact you didn't start on time." Ikkaku said getting ready to run best he could with Ichigo on his back.

"Funny" Renji responded also readying himself for the race. "I was gonna say the same thing to you"

"Hahaha, unlikely"

Ichigo looked up at the two men. "Waa" he said to Uryū. _This should be fun._

"Waa" Uryū responded. _Your crying did a good job in making that bale guy change his mind._

"Waa" _Yeah, crying's a good way of getting what you want, when you want it. I thought it would work with the bald guy, works with all adults. Just turn on the water works when things aren't going the way you want - works every time._

"Waa" _Your terrible._

"Waa" _Hey, why do you think we're getting this ride now? It works. And I'm sure you've cried to get your way before._

"Waa" _Well, yeah I have._

"Waa" Ichigo observed as Ikkaku and Renji positioned themselves ready to sprint. _Looks like they might be planning the race."_

"Waa" asked Uryū incredulously. _How could you have only just noticed? They've been taling 'bout it for several minutes!"_

"_listening isn't one of my strong points. So what ? at least _I_ don't eavesdrop." _

"_I wasn't evesdropping, and I wasn't being ignorant of my surroundings either."_

"Ready?" came Yunichika's voice from next to Uryū. Renji and Ikkaku lowered themselves into a sprinting position.

_Looks like we're about to go _said Uryū excitedly _wonder who will win?_

"Set" Yunichika announced.

Ikkaku and Renji raised their butts in eager anticipation. Ichigo and Uryū held on tight so as not to fall off.

"Waa" said Ichigo simply _I'm gonna win of course._

"_ha! Don't count on that!"_

"GO!" Yumichika shouted

Ikkaku and Renji were off racing towards the distant tree, almost crashing into several people and a bin in an attempt to be the winner.

Yumichika smiled as he watched the trail of destruction his two friends were leaving in their wake. Trust those two to cause such a mess in a simple race. It really was no wonder they belonged to the eleventh division. Yumichika shook his head as he watched Ikkaku and Renji near the tree, come level with the tree and instead of then turning back, simply barged on forward, past the tree and through the crowds, knocking over a table of food in their haste.

"Those two seem to be enjoying themselves." Came a male's voice.

Yumichika turned as two people walked over.

"Hi Yumichika! Its so good to see you again" said a dark haired girl.

"Oh, hey Momo, Kira."

"So, what are they doing?" the man named Kira asked watching as Renji and Ikkaku continued on their overly long and increasingly destructive 'race'.

"Well Yachiru found a couple of human brats~"

"Oh! They must be the ones Ukitake Taicho mentioned!"

"Yeah, well Yachiru dumped them with us and I suggested to Ikkaku and Renji that they give them a piggyback ride."

"What, and they were ok with that?" Kira asked.

"They both whined about it, but gave in eventually. Actually it was quite funny, they were complaining about it so much and yet they didn't think of trying to make me do it." Yumichika laughed. The three paused for a moment watching as Renji, Ikkaku and their passengers continued wreaking havoc as they raced through the busy picnic.

"So are they running anywhere in particular?" kira asked as they watched Renji and Ikkaku race down the far eastern perimeter of the park.

"They were suppose to run over that way" Yumichika said pointing to the tree west of them "I think they must have forgotten 'bout coming back."

"Those two can be a little one track minded, I wouldn't be surprised if they had forgotten" agreed Momo. There was a distant crash. The three looked over to see that Renji and Ikkaku had now knocked over a packed lunch table, sending the many people there flying.

"You know," Kira began. "I'm a little surprised those guys haven't coped it from Nanao yet with all this mes~"

"I wouldn't be too sure 'bout that." Yumichika pointed at the 8th division Lieutenant, trying her best to head Ikkaku and Renji off. Even from where Yumickika stood, several hundred meters away, it was clear she was angry… real angry.

"Uh oh! Wouldn't want to be them" said Momo quietly.

* * *

**Yay! Finally finished this chapter, sorry it took so long – got busy, but it's a long chapter, so I hope that makes up for it.**

**When I first began the shinigami part of the story, I intended it to only be one chapter long, but I'm not to good at keeping things short. I just get so many ideas and I want to see them all happen, so the story grows. (Actually this story, like my other one were initially intended to be one-shots not the multi chaptered things they ended up becoming. Lol, one day I will write a one-shot that actually remains a one chaptered story.)). There is still a fare amount to happen at the picnic so it will happen over the next few chapters.**

**The next chapter will be a shortie, so I will publish it fairly soon (sooner if reviews for this story are good). While it may be short, I enjoyed writing it for reasons you might see when you read it. It will be called "The Race", but I wont reveal anything more now.**

**Thanks again to all those who review. Help me be inspired to write more by reviewing.**

**See you all soon**

**Rhi.**

**** Yes the word 'Thong'. I am well aware that elsewhere in the world ~ perhapse where you are sitting right now ~ the word thong refers to woman's lingerie (underwear). However here in Australia a 'Thong' is something we wear on our feet. It is basically the same as a flip-flop, with out the stupid name, which is why I have used it. ;-).**

**Lol, just thought I would clarify that for you.**


	8. The Race

The Race

**Hi everyone. Got a shortie this time, its basically the race again, but this time from Renji, Ikkaku, Uryu and Ichigo's perspective.**

**As always I would like to thank the people who review my stories and keep me motivated to write more:**

**Haddrell, Outcast-Loser, charliechick and Captain Shinji**

**Thanks heaps guys.**

**Now on with chapter 8…**

* * *

"Go!" shouted Yumichika.

Ikkaku and Renji both burst from their starting positions at amazing speed, fully focused on being the first to make it around the tree and back.

"Bet your gonna feel pretty stupid when you loose" Ikkaku shot at Renji who was a few paced behind.

"Bet your gonna feel pretty dumb when you watch me cross the finish line before you." Said Renji now slightly in front of Ikkaku.

"Well at least I don't look dumb." Ikkaku was now a step in front of Renji.

"Dumb?" Renji quickened his pace "remember that time we had a competition to see who could fit their Zanpakutō down their throats the furthest and you thought you could show of by going shikai? You needed to be at fourth division for a month, now _that_ was dumb."

"What? That only happened once, doesn't count."

"HAHAHA, I remember the look on Unohana's face when she saw you with your Hōzukimaru sticking out of your throat – Ahh!" Renji tripped over a bin, managing to stay upright, but succeeding in tipping the bin and its contents everywhere.

"Waa" commented Ichigo. _I reckon they're both pretty dumb_

"Waa" added Uryū looking behind them. _And it looks like they've forgotten where they're supposed to be going. We passed that tree a while ago now._

Renji and Ikkaku continued to argue as they raced in various directions with the boys on their backs. They barely noticed the insults thrown at them as they barged through different groups of people, nor did they look behind them as Renji upended another bin.

Soon they were racing down the far eastern perimeter of the park. Up ahead a large table loomed, pack with all sorts of food and people including the Second Division Lieutenant Ōmaeda, with a turkey leg in one had and a bottle of sake in the other.

"Bet ya cant clear that table with that kid on your back" Ikkaku said to Renji.

"Of corse I can," Renji responded. "I could do it with my eyes closed, unlike you."

"What? You think I couldn't do it?"

"Not even if you had five hundred years of training."

"Right, that's it. Your on." Ikkaku said as they neared the table. "On there close your eyes and jump. One!"

They thundered towards the table.

"Two!"

"Waa" Uryū said to Ichigo. _Maybe piggyback riding with these two wasn't such a good idea._

"Three!" Renji and Ikkaku scrunched their eyes shut and leapt, soaring through the sky. Truth be told Renji and Ikkaku are both good jumpers and they would have made it across if it had not been for one small thing. After several long hours of eating Ōmaeda had finally decided to get up. He slowly stood wondering where he might find his Taicho.

Ichigo and Uryū looked at the large man standing up in horror. They knew Renji and Ikkaku hadn't seen him because their eye were still closed, and even if they had seen him he would have been hard to avoid due to his vastness. Ichigo and Uryū knew they were going to crash; there was simply no avoiding it. All they could do was close their eyes and brace themselves for impact.

The force of the impact sent Ikkaku and Ichigo flying towards the right end of the table and Renji and uryu to the left of the table, sending both food and shinigami flying. As for Ōmaeda, he fell into the middle of the table with such force that he broke the tale in half, making the remaining food and people slide down the broken table onto a very bewildered Ōmaeda.

Ikkaku groaned, getting up into a sitting position. He looked around at the destruction they'd caused and laughed. "Hey Renji, that was great!"

"Awesome" Renji agreed getting to his feet, somehow with Uryū still on his back "Wow," he said surveying not just the table, but the rest of the park where they had been running. "We've certainly made things… more lively. Hey where's your kid?"

It was only then Ikkaku noticed the little guy wasn't on his back. Ikkaku looked around. "Oh here he is," he said finding a little leg sticking out of the rubble. Ikkaku grabbed the leg pulling out a dangling, giggling Ichigo.

"Waa" laughed Ichigo. _These guys are great,_ _that was awesome_

"Waa" said Uryū dryly. _Yes, I can imagine you will be somewhat similar when you are older._

"Well looks like he's ok." Ikkaku said plonking Ichigo back on his back.

"Which is more than what I can say for you guys!" Ōmaeda said angrily, getting to his feet "Nanao will be here real soon and, boy are yo guys gonna get it when she does, but before that I~"

"Well we're planning to be gone long before she gets here." Ikkaku interrupted.

"Is that so?"

"Hell yeah, have you seen this place? She'll freak!"

"Well you better get going then" Ōmaeda said pointing at a spot somewhere behind Ikkaku and Renji. Turning they saw Nanao hurrying towards them. Even though she was still several hundred meters away it was clear she was angry… real angry.

"Ahh, crap!" said Ikkaku.

"Quick let's get back to Yumichika," said Renji "she will never know it was us. Ōmaeda doesn't mind taking the fall, do you Ōmaeda?"

"Thanks Ōmaeda" said Ikkaku before Ōmaeda could object and with that Renji and Ikkaku sprinted back to Yumichika.

* * *

**That's all for this time guys. Sorry its short, but hopefully the content makes up for that.**

**Hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Next time the boys are off to the 3rd division area at the picnic…**


	9. A Trip to the Third

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry this was so late. It was a bad combination of basically having my last laptop stolen, busy uni life, writers block, other interesting stories on fanfic and time simply going to fast that lead to this chapter coming out so late.**

**Next time I will get it up a lot faster.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yumichika, Kira and Momo watched as Renji and Ikkaku sprinted back over with the boys on their backs.

"Finally, your back. Took your time"

"Couldn't be helped, what with Ōmaeda getting in our way and making all that mess." Said Ikkaku nodding behind him to where Ōmaeda could be seen trying to explain himself to not only Nanao, but also Soi Fon.

"Right..." Kira said looking slightly unconvinced.

"These must be the babies" said Momo taking Ichigo off Ikkaku's back "Hello, aren't you cute. Did you have fun just now?

Uryū nodded as Ichigo said "Horsie ride"

"'Horsie ride?' is he implying I'm a horse? And after I carried him all that way!" Ikkaku exclaimed angrily.

"Umm, Ikkaku?"

"What Yumichika?"

"well I know you seem to enjoy taking offence to the insults handed out by babies, but i think you two might have other problems at the moment" he pointed in the direction of the wrecked picnic table where Ōmaeda was pointing in their direction and both Nanao and Soi Fon were staring.

"Ahh crap, he ratted us out." Renji swore.

"Well we'd better be going now." Said Ikkaku as Renji shoved Uryū into Yumichika's arms. "Nice to see you guys again." He said nodding at Kira and Momo.

"Actually i would like it if you'd stay a bit and perhaps help me understand what the two of you have been doing." Came a deadly calm voice from behind them. the two slowly turned to find Nanao had managed to catch up with them, and so fast!

_Bloody Flash Step_! Ikkaku Thought grumpily.

"Ah, hello Nanao. What brings you here –"

"Don't give me that! Look at what the two of you have done!" she swiped her hand behind her indicating towards the various piles of rubble the two had made – there was even a small spot fire in the distance. "What the hell were you two thinking!" she asked angrily. Renji and Ikkaku looked down at their feet.

"We were just having a run." Renji mumbled.

"What, were you running with your eyes closed or something stupid like that?" Ikkaku and Renji exchanged nervous glances. "What you did to lieutenant Ōmaeda and the oth-"

"Don't go off at them for that" said Soi Fon who had come over with Nanao. "That pig had been stuffing his face for the last two hours – three if you include the food he ate on the way here. He got what he deserved."

"Yes well even so the damage these two caused amounts to-"

"Hey wait a sec-" Ikkaku interrupted "These two? There were four of us. You can't blame me and Renji without blaming these two brats."

"Did you seriously just blame a pair of babies for your idiotsy?" Soi Fon asked as Kira and Yumichika laughed.

"Don't you blame your stupidity on these two, your actions have brought this picnic to the brinc of disaster!" Nanao shouted.

Momo, sensing things were about to get dangerous grabbed Kira's hand. "Come on, lets show these little guys around a bit."

"Sure" he said, picking up Uryū who had started to back away from Nanao a little.

Soi Fon also chose now to escape depart. "I should probably see how there doing over there" she said before using flash step to disappear.

"I'll go with you two" Yumichika made to follow Momo and Kira.

"Hold it" demanded Nanao. "Yumichika, I'm sure your somehow involved in this, you stay too."

Yumichika threw one last desperate look at Kira and Momo before turning back to Nanao.

"Good luck!" Momo called.

"Hey Ikkaku, at least you don't have to look after these guys anymore." Kira said beginning to walk away.

"Yeah, thanks." Ikkaku said sarcastically.

"Waa" Ichigo said as they began to walk away. _Whoa, who'd have thought she could get so scary._

"Waa" agreed Uryū looking back at the livid Nanao yelling at Ikkaku. _Yeah, remember not get to get on her bad side. _

"So where do we go?" Momo asked looking round the park.

"How 'bout over to where my division's been set up? We're heading in that direction anyways and it should be far enough away that we won't be able to hear Nanao anymore."

"Sounds good" Momo agreed as they continued towards the third division.

"So Kira, how's your first month as Squad 3's lieutenant been?"

"Oh," Kira smiled. "It's been great! Lots of work off course, but i'm really happy to be there."

"That's good, hey wouldn't it be great if Renji also becomes a lieutenant?"

"Yeah, it'd be just like the academy days, just as lieutenants, not students."

"So it's good working with Captain Ichimaru and all?"

"He's great; well you know how he is, always smiling and all."

"That grin of his really freaks me out, it's like he's hiding something."

"Momo, you think too much." Kira laughed. "Captain Ichimaru's just a happy guy who likes smiling a lot. Hey speaking of which here he comes" he nodded at the fox like man coming their way.

"Waa" said Uryū watching as Gin Drew nearer. _Well, what do you think of this guy?_

"...Waa" answered Ichigo. _Uh well,... I guess it's strange he can walk with his eyes closed _

"Waa" _That's not what i meant. Can't you sense it there's something off 'bout him_

"Waa?" _what do you mean?_

"Waa" _like I said, there's something not quite right 'bout him, he's a bit creepy. I wouldn't want to go near him._

"Waa" laughed Ichigo. _You're scared of him._

"Waa!" Uryū exclaimed. _No I am not! I was merely that this man looks kind of... different?_

"Waa" said Ichigo smugly as the man approached. _Whatever makes you happy, scaredy cat._

"Mornin' Momo." Ichimaru Gin said "You n' Kira givin'; a bit of a tour?" he asked indicating towards Ichigo and Uryū."

"They were Abarai, Ayasegawa and Madarame of the eleventh" said Kira.

"Oh, so these must be the ones everyone's talking about. Heard they caused quite the disturbance."

"You could say that" Momo smiled.

"Thought we'd take these two off their hands for a bit." Remarked Kira.

"Oh Yeah?" Gin looked down at the boys. "Mind if I have a hold?"

"Sure." Momo part Ichigo into Gin's outstretched arms.

"Hi" he said to Ichigo "Heard you've been busy. Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as Ichigo started crying.

"That's strange," Kira remarked. "he hasn't reacted like that with anyone else."

"Not even when Nanao found Renji and the others" Momo added.

"So he's only crying for me?" Gin asked as Ichigo cried harder. "Creepy kid." He handed Ichigo back to Momo; Ichigo's crying subsided almost immediately.

"Waa?" Uryū said smugly. _Not scared are we Ichigo?_

"Waa" I wasn't scared. And I wasn't crying either, I had something in my eye... that's all

"Waa" Uryū repeated what Ichigo had said only minutes before. _Whatever makes_ you_ happy scaredy cat._

"Waa" _Just shut it._

"There you are Momo."

"Oh hello Captain Aizen" Momo said to the man approaching them.

"Aizen, long time no see" said Gin.

I was just going for a bit of a walk, thought I might come say hi." Aizen looked down at Ichigo and Uryū. "Are these the two from the truck?"

"Yeah, just showing them 'round."

"Wow its hot isn't it?" commented Momo wiping her forehead and putting Ichigo down. "Think I might go and get us all one of those drinks. Coming Kira?"

"Yeah, sure." He put Uryū down next to Ichigo. "We'll be back in a moment."

Aizen waited until he was quite sure Momo and Kira were ear shot. "Well, I didn't expect this."

"I guess having a pair of human babies gatecrash the Shinigami Picnic is a bit unusual."

"That's not what I meant. Do you have any idea who these kids are?"

"Uhhh... I wasn't aware that I should be aware of any human children."

"These are Uryū Ishida, son of that Quincy Ryūken Ishida" he indicated at Uryū. "And Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Isshin Kurosaki – or Isshin Shiba as you and I remember him as.

"Ah right. So Shiba had a baby? Who'd have thought?"

"I told you and Kaname when the child was born... though I'm not surprised you don't remember. As I recall you'd had quite an exciting night with that Matsumoto the night before."

"What can I say? We like our sake." Gin looked down at Uryū and Ichigo pulling tuffs of grass out of the ground and throwing it over their heads. "Guess we'll be seein' a lot more of them someday, funny to think they will one day be our enemies."

Aizen nodded in agreement.

"Ah, your back." Aizen said as Kira and Momo approached.

"Things going ok here?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, fine" Gin replied "so what are you gonna do with these two?"

"Guess we'll keep an eye on them till someone finds out where they came from." Momo responded. "Which reminds me, you haven't had a hold yet have you Captain Aizen?" she shoved Ichigo into Aizen's arms.

"Ok, thanks. Have to say it's been a long time since I've held a baby."

"So Captain Ichimaru ~" Kira began.

"Ummm," Momo interrupted. "Captain Aizen, what's that?" she indicated at a small dark stain on Aizen's top, right where he was holding Ichigo. It seemed to be growing.

"Is that pee?" Kira asked.

"Argh!" Aizen yelled holding Ichigo at arm's length, a little fountain of pee splashing onto Aizen's face. Fortunately for Aizen, his glasses shield him from the worst of it. "Someone take him!" No sooner than Momo had taken Ichigo from Aizen's hands, the peeing seized.

"Waa?" queried Uryū with a hint of a smile. _Was that really necessary?_

"Waa" Ichigo replied. _Well when you gotta go, you gotta go._

"Looks like he's finished now" commented Kira.

"Well in that case I'll finish my go holding him," Aizen said reclaiming Ichigo. "He's not gonna pee on me twi~" Aizen stopped as he felt the familiar liquidly sensation.

"Waa" sighed Ichigo. _Ahh, that's better._

"Waa" _It almost seems you peed on him on purpose._

"Waa"_ Nah, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time._

Momo quickly took Ichigo back off Aizen. "Oh Captain, I am so sorry."

"Not too worry, it was an accident." Said Aizen kindly. "Though I would appreciate some fresh water as well as some new clothes to change into.

"We're on it!" Kira said, grabbing Uryū and exiting the tent, Momo and Ichigo close behind. As Momo's foot disappeared around the doorway the warmth in Aizen's eyes suddenly seemed to be extinguished.

"I cannot wait until the war begins." He said in an icy voice, wiping his glasses. "I will have my revenge." Gin simply smirked

"We're back!" Momo announced after a short while as she, Kira, Uryū and Ichigo came back into the tent. "We got you some stuff to clean up with, as well as the clothes" she said, handing the items over to Aizen.

"We'll leave you too it then." Said Kira as he, Momo and their guests left the tent.

"Gin. Stop standing there smirking like an idiot. I'd like a bit of privacy." Gin continued to stand there smirking.

"It's just funny that it was Shiba's son who peed on you." Gin said after a momentary pause. "Oh well, like father like son I guess."

A picture of a loud drunken party from many years age flashed through Aizen's mind. "Gin" Aizen growled.

"Only Isshin wasn't a baby then was he?" Gin continued, "He's probably only aged a year or two since then – if at all."

"Out!" Aizen ordered quietly, yet dangerously. Gin, knowing he'd better not go any further in annoying Aizen quickly left the tent. He walked over to where Kira, Momo and the babies were talking with Yachiru.

"There you are Captain Ichimaru" Kira said looking over his shoulder. "Yachiru thought she'd come see what's happening round this area."

"Thought I might as well come see how Pencil kun and Berry kun are doing" Yachiru said.

"Pencil kun and Berry kun?" repeated a confused Gin as Aizen emerged newly dressed from the tent.

"Hello Yachiru chan" Yachiru looked up at Aizen. "Why do you smell like pee?"

Aizen's smile faltered for a moment. "Ahhh," he began.

"So I was thinking I might take these two off you" Yachiru said to Momo, not bothering to wait for Aizen's answer.

"Ahh, ok" said Momo "We have other stuff to do now anyway."

"I thought you dumped them with Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika 'cause you didn't want to look after them." Commented Kira.

"Well I changed my mind." Yachiru said simply.

"I'm sure no-one will mind if you were to take them" Aizen said kindly.

"Yeah, thanks." Said Yachiru enthusiastically. "And I'm sure these guys won't mind getting away from this pee smell."

"Yeah it's pretty bad" agreed Gin, grinning at the clearly annoyed Aizen.

"See you guys later" Yachiru said grabbing Ichigo and Uryū by the hands and leading them away.

* * *

**Hope you all liked that.**

**Please leave me a review, wont take long and it'd be nice.**

**See you all soon (especially if you review ;-))**


	10. Ferris Wheels and Cookies

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm so sorry it's been such a long time, I've been really busy this year. (uni, and getting distracted by other things on the internet)**

**Here is the next chapter, but before we begin I would like to thank Everyone who reviewed chapter 8 (I forgot to mention you last ****time****): ****ichigos future wife****, ****Haddrell****, ****UNseated4TH**

**And for chapter 9 I would like to thank: ****ichigos future wife****, ****UNseated4TH****, ****SasuTenLuvr****, ****Haddrell****, ReadReedRed, ****Simonana****, Mary Lou**

**Special thanks goes out to Mary Lou for giving me so many reviews the other day **

* * *

"I had to laugh" Yachiru began as she lead the boys through the park "when I heard what you guys were up to. You got those guys in so much trouble of Nanao, couldn't have done it better myself. Have to say, I'm proud of you two." Yachiru looked around the park. "Don't think Ukitake has found the driver yet, and Nanao is still busy with the guys. In the mean time how 'bout I introduce you to Kenny, You've earned it."

The boys wared in agreement even though they had no idea who this 'Kenny' was.

"Ok then, he's in this direction" Yachiru turned right, travelling at a slower than normal pace so that the boys could keep up. As they went along the crowd seemed to thicken, making it increasingly difficult to move. It seemed as though the people were watching some kind of event that was taking place in the centre of this gathering and though Ichigo couldn't see what was happening due to the many onlookers surrounding them the noise from the centre sounded suspiciously like fighting. Jeering and various name calling came from various members of the crowd.

"Waa?" asked Ichigo as he followed Yachiru in crawling through the legs of some tall Shinigami. _What's all this?_

"Waa" replied Uryū, choosing to instead walk around the man. _How should I know? I'm the same height as you._

Ichigo was just about to respond when Yachiru stated "You guys are going to love Kenny, he's the captain of my squad and the strongest man in Soul Society." She pushed past a pair of Shinigami in her attempt to get to the front of the crowd. "Everyone in my squad loves Kenny," she continued "because he's such a nice, caring guy."

They had reached the centre of the crowd. Here there was a large clearing, perhaps twenty meters in diameter. In the middle of the clearing was a man laying on his back, breathing heavily, blood spilling from a large gash in his chest.

The other man – clearly the victor – stood next to the injured man. He was a tall, very muscular man with quite a strange hairstyle and a patch covering his right eye. "Next time," he was saying to his opponent "you challenge me for my position, make sure you can fight. I was hoping for a good fight just now, but that was pathetic… A real time waster". Seeing the battle was over the crowd began to disberse. Ichigo and Uryū backed away a little, slightly unnerved by the man standing before them.

"Kenny!" Yachiru shouted springing from the boys and hoping onto the man's back.

"Waa?" Uryū said incredulously. _That's Kenny?_

"Waa" Ichigo added _Yachiru has a strange definition of 'loving and caring' _

"And these" came Yachiru's voice "are Pencil kun and Berry kun."

The boys looked up as Yachiru came over riding on the back of Kenny, or Zaracki Kenpachi as he was to everyone else.

"What? They're brats. Ya' said these two caused all that trouble? Ya' pulling my leg."

"No, seriously Kenny, these are the two people are talking about."

Kenpachi looked down at the boys "Mmm, maybe they might be good at fighting one day" he sighed, resting his Zanpakutō over his shoulder, "but not today. Bring them back when they're older." He said, turning his back on the boys and walking away.

Yachiru looked down at the boys "I think he likes you, maybe when you're older you should come hang out with him.

"Waa" said Ichigo, glancing at Uryū. _Remind me never to 'hang out' with that Kenny guy, ever._

Uryū waaed in agreement as Yachiru began talking about talking to a big busted woman who had wondered over. The woman, Rangiku Matsumoto was busy asking Yachiru if she could have a turn at looking after the boys.

"After all," she added "it's not like I have anything to do at the moment."

Yachiru considered this for a moment. "Well I have been working hard all day. And I really have to go see if Ukitake has found those lollies yet… alright then Bobbies, it's your turn. See you later!" She said as she ran off into the crowd.

"Ok boys." Rangiku said looking down at the two. "What kind of things would the two of you like to do? I know!" she cried before either of the boys had a chance to waa. "How about I give the two of you a ride on the Ferris Wheel?" and with that she scooped up the boys in either arm and was sprinting in the direction of the Shinigami human worlds picnic's only ride.

"Waa" said Uryū as he bounced up and down in Rangiku's arms. _This ladies nice and all, but I think she's a bit…" _

"Waa?" Ichigo finished off. _Ditzy?_

They had soon arrived at the base of the Ferris wheel.

"Waa" said both Uryū and Ichigo in awe. From a distance the Ferris wheel looked fairly average in size – smaller than average even, but up close it was huge!

"It's been enforced with Kido," Rangiku explained "from a distance it looks to be only 3 meters high, when in actual fact it is twice the size of the London eye, in London. We did it that way so we don't have the noise humans coming to out picnic that would be annoying. "

Ichigo and Uryū exchanged glances "Waa?" _Humans?_

"Oh, I don't think you two are annoying." Rangiku continued speaking in an unnaturally high voice, squeezing the boys into a tight hug. "You two are just sooooo cute!"

"Matsumoto!"

"Ahhh!" Rangiku jumped about a foot in the air. "Captain!" she stated, addressing her young Taicho. "You startled me so much these babies nearly fell out."

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said crossly "when will you stop referring to your boobs-" Rangiku turned around fully revealing Ichigo and Uryū. "Oh" Hitsugaya said.

"What was that Captain?" Rangiku smiled.

"N-nothing" Hitsugaya said quietly. "Anyway, Matsumoto what are you doing here when you are meant to be getting the extra chairs from the 5th?"

"Ahh, but Captain, That's boring," Rangiku whined "I have to give these guys a go on here" she continued before Hitsugaya could speak.

"Matsumoto you need to – "

"I know Captain. How 'bout you have a go too!"

"Matsumoto I don't need to go on some kids ride."

Aww… don't say that! Look I'll come too, how about that?"

"… I don't think that would be a good idea"

"Of course it's a good idea. You would be up high; able to see what the picnic looks like the way people like Captain Komamura would see it."

"Komamura's not that tall," Hitsugaya scoffed "And anyway I don't need a Ferris wheel to see what the picnic grounds look like from up there."

"You can't do that with your gigai on" Rangiku pointed out.

Hitsugaya considered this for a moment. "Oh alright" he said in defeat, letting his lieutenant pull him onto one of the Ferris wheel compartments.

"Waa" Ichigo said to Uryū as he took a seat next to Hitsugaya, _This should be fun, haven't been on one of these before._

"Waa" Uryū stated as the compartment they were in started to lift, _I did once with my parents. "_Waa" he added as they ascended, _it certainly wasn't as big as this though._

"Captain you can see the whole picnic now!" Rangiku said excitedly.

"Yeah" Hitsugaya looked at the large area the Shinigami had claimed for their picnic grounds.

"Seems like Kenpachi's picked another fight" commented Rangiku looking out at the picnic.

_And looks like Nanao's finally finished with Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika_. Waaed Ichigo, pointing to where the tiny figure of Nanao could be seen turning from the three males and walking off.

"Waa" stated Uryū, _Geeze didn't they get it?_

"Waa" laughed Ichigo as the small figure of Ikkaku appeared to give the back of Nanao some sort of rude hand gesture before joining Renji and Yumichika in running away. _Yeah, sucks to be them._

"Well I think they got what they deserved" Added Hitsugaya absentmindedly

"What was that Captain?"

"Ahh…." he stuttered before quickly adding "You can see quite a lot of Karakura Town, there's some of the high rise buildings in the distance"

For the next quarter of an hour the four continued to enjoy their Ferris Wheel ride. "See Captain, wasn't that fun?" Rangiku said as they made their way from the ride.

"Yeah," Hitsugaya said slightly reluctantly as though he didn't really want to admit that he'd enjoyed such a ride. "Though we really need to be getting those chairs, I'll help you."

"Ok, thanks Captain" Rangiku said "come on you two"

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said as Rangiku made to take the boys hands "how do you expect to be able to help when you're taking these two everywhere?"

"I'm gonna help by playing with them and keeping them out of the way"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya scalded. "You cannot use these kids as an excuse to get out of helping."

"Well I can't just leave them alone!"

"No," Hitsugaya agreed. "But we can find someone else to mind them." He glanced around at the various Shinigami looking for a possible candidate. "How 'bout Hisagi from squad 9?" Hitsugaya asked as a tall man with black hair and a tattoo passed.

"Are you serious? He's terrible with kids." Rangiku scoffed as Hisagi winked in her direction "Remember when he babysat Isane and Kiyone's youngest sister?"

Hitsugaya vividly remembered the incident a number of years before when the Lieutenant of Squad 9 had had so much sake while babysitting that he'd let the youngest Kotetsu sibling climb on one of the highest roofs in the Seireitei. It was a miracle that the child hadn't been hurt. And it was certainly the last time anyone had trusted Hisagi with babysitting.

"Maybe you're right…" Hitsugaya continued, scanning the crowd "What about Nemu?"

"Are you serious?"

"Uhhh… What about Rukia Kuchiki?" Rangiku pointed to a black haired girl standing under a nearby tree.

"What? Byakuya's little sister?"

"Yeah, she comes along to the Shinigami Woman's Association once in a while. She's pretty quiet, but really nice once you get to know her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind babysitting."

"And she doesn't seem to be doing anything at the moment." Hitsugaya agreed.

Rukia looked up as she heard her name being called. "Hello Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto," she said bowing to each in turn, wondering what the two could possibly want with her. Hitsugaya quickly explained how he and his lieutenant had work they needed to be getting on with and asked if Rukia would mind taking care of the human children.

"Uh... I don't know..." Rukia said slightly doubtfully.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Rangiku said with a small laugh. "All you have to do with them is keep them happy. Oh! I know!" she exclaimed "How 'bout I go with you and help you out?"

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said in irritation "you do remember why we're getting Kuchiki to look after the two don't you?"

Rangiku sighed "Oh well, it was worth a try," she turned back to Rukia "So what about it? It's pretty fun."

"Well, alright then" Rukia finally agreed "It's not like I get to look after human kids very often."

"Thanks," Hitsugaya said turning to leave "Well, see you later."

"Waa!" _Bye!_

"'Spose I'd better go too," Rangiku said disappointedly "see you all later!" She pulled the boys into a tight squeeze before running off to join her captain.

"What have I just agreed to?" Rukia asked no one in particular. She sat down under a shady tree, bringing herself to eyelevel with Ichigo and Uryū. "How am I suppose to know what to do with kids your age?" she looked out at the passing crowd. "We'll have to stay in this area" Rukia continued. "I'm suppose to be meeting my brother here soon. Maybe you can help me look for him? He's tall with bla- Oh wait, I have a picture of him you can see so you know who to look for." Rukia reached into her side bag, bringing out a sketch book.

"Waa" said Uryū looking at the picture Rukia was showing them. _I didn't know people could have bunnies as brothers._

"Waa" Ichigo responded. _Well this world is full of mysteries, after today I don't think anything will surprise me. _

They continued to wait. After a few minutes Rukia decided to use the time to take it upon herself to teach the two how to draw. "After all," she reasoned "when will they next have the chance to have art lessons from someone with my skill?"

Ichigo took a piece of paper and began to draw. "Pretty good," Rukia said looking at the crude picture of a person that Ichigo was drawing. "Though it needs a pair of these" she added some bunny ears on either side of its head.

"Waa?" _Why the hell does it need those?_ Ichigo protested as a tall man carrying a white plate approached.

"Brother!" Rukia said getting to her feet and acknowledging the new comer.

"Waa?" questioned Uryū. _This is her brother? What about the ears?_

"Waa" answered Ichigo looking slightly disappointed, _guess he doesn't have them._

"So do you have them?" Rukia asked.

"Of course" said Byakuya revealing the contents of the basket for Rukia to see.

"Oh, you are so talented!" Rukia breathed.

"Waa?" Ichigo turned to face Uryū. _What's in there?_

"Waa"_ How would i know? Though it must be something pretty impressive._

"Byakuya, these are going to be a hit. We'll raise so much money!" Rukia continued.

A shadow crossed Byakuya's face for a moment. "You'd think so" he said stiffly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I took some around just now. Thought I might try and sell a few. But not a single person was interested"

"What! That's ridiculous!"

"Waa?"

Rukia and Byakuya looked down at the boys

"Oh yes, these are~"

"I'm well aware who these two are"

"Do you think they would like to have a look?"

Byakuya lowered the basket, revealing the contents to the young boys. Inside were rows of what looked like brown coloured blobs with limbs and faces.

"I haven't seen this design before. You've really outdone yourself this time. Does it have a name?"

"I've decided to call it the 'Seaweed Ambassador."

"That's the perfect name for it!" exclaimed Rukia.

"Waa" Uryū stated _it looks more like a turd to me_

"Waa" commented Ichigo, reaching out for one,_ Oh well _

"Looks like they like them" said Rukia as Uryū also took one of the questionable looking biscuits.

"Poop, poop" chomped Ichigo.

"Indeed" Byakuya said coldly.

"Waa" _Ichigo, I'm beginning to think there are times you shouldn't use your adult speech, even if you are able to._

"Waa" grinned Ichigo. _I know, but it's fun sometimes._

"Um, Captain Byakuya sir?" Byakuya looked over at a nervous young man approached.

"Yes?"

"Uh, well, my name is Hanatarō Yamada, 10th seat of the 4~"

"I'm a busy man Yamada, what is it you want?"

"Wwell, Captain Ukitake told me to let you know that the truck driver has been found and asked if the boys could be brought to meeting point 'B', where they were brought in this morning."

"What gives you the impression that it's within my job description to escort human children all around the picnic?" Byakuya said stiffly.

"Oh, well I~"

"I'll take them" Rukia Volunteered.

"And I'll get back to what I was doing before this interruption" Byakuya reached for his basket of Seaweed Ambassador cookies.

"I'll come help after this" Rukia called after him.

Hanatarō turned to Rukia "It was an honour to meet you Miss Kuchiki, but I'd better get going too. Lieutenant Nanao wants me to track down more food for the table that was destroyed by some idiots from the 11th division. She didn't seem too patient, so I'd better get a move on." He gave a small wave to the Ichigo and Uryū before hurrying off into the crowd.

"Bye!" Rukia and the boys waved.

"Well" Rukia looked down at the boys. "Let's get you back to that truck. Looks like you're going home."

* * *

**Well there you go. I Hope you enjoyed it.**

**This story probably only has about 1 – 2 chapters left in it, so I will probably post them soon, but even if I don't I promise that I **_**will**_** eventually get them out there, so you don't have to worry about this becoming a dead fic. **

**As Always please review so I know what you think (it will probably motivate me in getting it up sooner), and also it looks good to other people.**

**Love**

**Rhi**


End file.
